


Crash the Crease

by CoffeeWithConsequences



Series: 82 Games [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences
Summary: After deciding to take a break from sex, Jack and Bitty need to communicate about how and when to restart.





	Crash the Crease

**Author's Note:**

> This is the latest installment of my [82 Games](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118901) series. It takes place after [Eggs In Your Pockets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853149/chapters/36925299). Like all of the stories in this series, it's about sex and communication, and it ends happy. :) 
> 
> I am (still) having a really hard time getting back into writing, and not accomplishing much. I don't think this story is my best work, but I thought it turned out kind of cute. I am thinking of this series as an X-rated sitcom, where each problem is fixed by the end of the episode, even if that's not realistic. We could all use a little bit of that right? Anyway, to those who are following this series, I hope you enjoy this installment!

When Bitty’s alarm jerked him awake, he’d just been getting to the good part of the dream. Jack was smiling above him, shining in low light, his lips parted. His body was angled toward Bitty, his hands all over Bitty’s skin. Bitty was full of magical anticipation. Then the damn alarm went off.

Bitty grumbled as he pawed at his phone to hit the snooze, hoping he’d be able to get the dream back if he never opened his eyes. It was no use--now he was awake, and thoughts of the day were crowding in. His last exam before Christmas. His last exam before four days spent with Jack.

As he dragged himself through his shower, Bitty meant to conjure French verbs aloud, but instead, his mind wandered to the decision he and Jack made to cool the physical aspect of their relationship until they had their feet under them. It had been so much stress, starting this new thing, hiding it, with Jack’s first NHL season and Bitty’s struggles with school--they’d needed to focus. It was a good decision; intellectually, Bitty still knew that. But it was dragging out too long. The few times he and Jack had seen one another since they’d talked about it, Jack had been almost comically hands-off. At first, Bitty appreciated the space, but now he wished he knew how to ask for more. He wished he knew if it was OK to ask for more. After today’s exam, his school problems would be over for the month between semesters, but Jack’s season was only half over--did Jack still need the break?

Bitty sighed as he dried himself. He would, of course, do whatever worked for Jack. But, if his dreams were anything to judge by, he was aching for a return to their previous sexual relationship. Even though it was all new to Bitty, with Jack his first-ever partner, he’d taken to it fast, and he missed it terribly.

The exam was...an exam. Sitting in the Haus kitchen afterward, too tired even to bake, Bitty tried to wax philosophical to a sympathetic Dex. “It is what it is,” he said. “There’s nothing I can do to change it now, so I’d best put it out of my mind.” Still, he couldn’t help but kick himself for the vocabulary words he’d remembered just as soon as he’d turned in the paper.

On the phone with Jack, who was in the middle of a four-game Canadian road trip, Bitty was a bit more honest. They were working hard on being honest with each other, so he figured it was a good time to practice. “It didn’t go great,” he said. “I forgot more words than I remembered. But I think I passed. I hope I passed.”

“I’m sure you passed, bud. When we studied on Skype last night, you were ready.”

“You’re a drill sergeant, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“You love it.” Bitty couldn’t see over the phone line, but he was sure he heard Jack smile.

When the topic turned to the run of games the Falconers were playing, Jack rewarded Bitty’s honesty with his own. “I’m tired,” he admitted. “Everything hurts. And it sucked to lose in OT on Monday. But we had a good practice today, and I think we’re ready for Winnipeg tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait to see you,” Bitty admitted, just before hanging up. “Day after tomorrow!”

“I know,” Jack said, his voice warm. “I wish you didn’t have to take the train, though.” Jack wasn’t sure what time they’d get back from the airport, and Bitty insisted he not try to fight Friday afternoon traffic just to come pick him up.

“I don’t mind the train,” Bitty insisted.

“Bits, we talked about you not doing things just to make my life easier….” Worry began to creep into Jack’s voice. “We’re equals here.”

Bitty chuckled. “Sweetheart, I promise on my MawMaw’s pecan pie that I am not offering to take the train just to make your life easier. I don’t want to sit in traffic any more than I want you to. The train will be faster, and I’ll end up alone with you quicker.”

“You’re sure?” Jack still didn’t sound wholly convinced.

“I’m sure.” Bitty was thrilled, a little, at the firmness in his own voice. That was new.

“OK, bud.” Bitty wondered if Jack heard the firmness, too.

* * *

 

The train trip from Samwell to Providence was an easy one, and Bitty had done it plenty of times. This time, just a week before Christmas and on a Friday afternoon, it was far less pleasant than usual. The Wi-Fi was out, and Bitty couldn’t get enough signal on his phone to even send a text, so he was stuck without entertainment, squashed between a large man and the wall. Still, he was so excited to finally see Jack that it hardly mattered.

Bitty thought of stopping off to grab groceries on his way from the station, to make it easier for Jack later, but corrected himself. Jack was a grown man who could get his own groceries--or, for that matter, they could go together in Jack’s truck. There was no reason for him to lug bags in the cold.

When Bitty entered Jack’s apartment, it was quiet. For a moment, he thought Jack wasn’t home yet, but he saw Jack’s bag on the floor, then heard the shower running. “Sore muscles,” he muttered to himself, dropping his bag and walking toward the bathroom. He was pondering whether he should drop his clothes and climb into the shower himself when he opened the bathroom door.  
It took a moment for Bitty to register what he was seeing. Jack’s frosted glass shower door didn’t allow for a perfect view, but it gave a clear profile, and it was, once Bitty took it in, unmistakable. Jack was standing under the spray, his head tilted back, his fist pumping over his cock.

“Oh!” Bitty’s noise of surprise was more squeak than anything.

“Merde!” Jack’s head snapped forward and he dropped his hand when he saw Bitty. “Bits?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bitty babbled, backing toward the door. “I’m just gonna...I’ll be in the kitchen.” His face burned as he closed the door.

In the kitchen, Bitty forced himself to drink a glass of water and calm down. This was not a big deal. Of course Jack masturbated. Bitty knew that. This wasn’t any different, it was just that it was intended to be private and Bitty had barged in. Jack wouldn’t likely be too angry about that. He’d know Bitty was just anxious to see him. It was going to be OK.

It wasn’t just the shock of having seen something he shouldn’t have. As Bitty leaned against the counter, he tried to sort through his thoughts and found himself not just embarrassed, but sort of...disappointed? Pushing at it like a bruise, Bitty realized he had been assuming that Jack’s exhaustion and lack of sex drive extended to time spent alone, and he was, oddly, resentful that it didn’t. Fuck. That wasn’t a fair way to feel at all. No way he was telling Jack that.

By the time Jack came into the kitchen, dressed in basketball shorts, hair still wet, Bitty was staring into the fridge for something that could be used to cobble together dinner. “Darlin’, you have nothing to eat,” he declared, backing up and wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. His face was still hot, but he was going to act normal, dammit.

Jack smiled and kissed him. “I’ve only been back for an hour,” he said. “No time to shop yet. We can get take-out if you want.” There was a wrinkle between his eyes as he peered into Bitty’s face, clearly apprehensive.

Bitty plunged forward, hating that uncertain look. “Thai would be good,” he said. “Did you want to eat early?” He moved toward his phone on the counter.

Jack grabbed Bitty’s arm, fingers gentle. “Bits?” he asked, wrinkle between his eyes deepening. “You OK?”

“Of course,” Bitty said. “I just...I’m sorry for barging in. I don’t know what I was thinkin’...” His voice trailed off as Jack wrapped him up in another hug.

“You were thinking that you would surprise me by being here early, which is great,” Jack said. “It’s fine. You have nothing to apologize for.” He looked down at Bitty again, face still searching. “But you are pretty clearly bothered, so let’s talk about it.” He bit his lip. “I don’t know if I understand what’s wrong.”

Bitty sighed. “Nothin’ is wrong, sweetheart. Just embarrassed is all.”

Jack frowned. “Bits…” He pushed Bitty gently toward the counter, keeping his hands on Bitty’s hips while he put enough space between them to look Bitty fully in the face. “Is this about me jerking off, or is it about something else?”

“Aggghg,” Bitty groaned, leaning forward and burying his red face in Jack’s shirt. “This is so stupid. Please don’t make me talk about this.”

Jack chuckled softly and ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Bitty’s neck. “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, bud,” he said. “But I promise you don’t need to be embarrassed. I mean, you’re not the one who was beating off in the shower…”

Bitty giggled. “There’s nothing wrong with it,” he said, not lifting his face from Jack’s chest.

“No, there’s not,” Jack agreed. “But it’s still embarrassing to get caught doing it when you aren’t expecting it. Or to catch someone, eh?”

Bitty nodded, but still didn’t look up. Jack’s fingers continued to card through his hair.

“So what else is it?” Jack asked, voice soft.

Bitty let out a long breath and thought of his and Jack’s constant efforts to communicate. This is what being an adult in an adult relationship is, he told himself sternly. “I just…” he started and faltered. Jack waited. “I just...I guess I didn’t realize you…uuuugggg!”

Blessedly, Jack didn’t force Bitty to look at him. He continued to hold Bitty against his chest. “You didn’t realize I jerk off?” Jack asked, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. “Pretty sure most people do? And...you’ve heard it? On Skype?” He sounded equal parts amused and confused.

“No, of course,” Bitty said miserably. “I just meant, with how tired you’ve been and stressed. I didn’t realize you had any sex drive.” He swallowed hard. “Not that it’s my business. I swear, Jack, we don’t need to talk about this.”

This time, Jack did pull Bitty back from him enough to meet his eyes again. Jack frowned at Bitty’s anxious face. “No, Bits, I think we do. And of course it’s your business.” He paused. “You’re right, for a while I had no sex drive at all. But it’s been better this last week or two.” He smiled ruefully. “Guess I take it when I can get it?”  
Bitty forced himself to return Jack’s smile. Jack wasn’t buying it, but he was patient, waiting to hear what else Bitty would say.

“I think I’m jealous,” Bitty finally said, looking down to avoid Jack’s eyes.

“Jealous?” Jack paused, then groaned softly. “Bits, please tell me you haven’t been...abstaining. Since we decided to…”

Bitty shook his head, feeling his already inflamed face get even hotter. “No. God. No. I have been...yeah.”

Jack smiled. “Good. That had me a little bit worried.” He still looked confused. “What do you mean by jealous, then?”

Bitty shook his head again. “It’s awful, Jack. It’s not fair and it’s awful.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Jack said, voice soothing. “But you’re starting to worry me a little bit now.”

Bitty sighed and squared his shoulders. This was ridiculous. He looked up and forced himself to meet Jack’s eyes. “I am jealous that you’re touchin’ yourself and not touchin’ me,” he said. “I know it’s different, it’s not the same amount of stress and stuff. But I’m jealous you have energy for that and not for me.”

Jack’s eyes were comically wide. “Bits, what gave you that idea? You’re right, it is different, and yeah, less stressful. But I absolutely DO want to be touching you. It’s not like it was my unilateral decision that we take a break from that.” He didn’t look angry, but he did look distinctly unhappy.

“I know. And I know it’s the right decision. And I know it’s unfair of me. I just...I want you. And I’m being a baby about it. I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Jack shook his head. “Bud, if you want me, you can have me. I was just waiting for you to be ready.”

Bitty stared at Jack with his mouth open. “But then, why…?” He stopped himself before he made the universal gesture with his hand. “I don’t understand.”

Jack didn’t blush, but he did look abashed. “To take the edge off? Because I didn’t know if you’re ready and I didn’t want to push?” He bit his lip. “It was your idea, you know? I wasn’t sure how long you meant…”

Bitty couldn’t help but laugh. “We did it again, Mr. Zimmermann. Assumptions, and not talking, and unnecessary drama.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, but this time it was over quickly. I think we’re making progress.” He nodded towards Bitty’s phone, still lying on the counter. “You want to order dinner?”

* * *

 

Jack and Bitty had a pleasant evening--the kind Bitty had been daydreaming off as he’d studied for his finals. They ate their fill of Thai, then cuddled together on the couch, half-talking, half-watching home improvement shows. Jack gave more detailed accounts of his recent games and caught Bitty up on the gossip from his teammates. Bitty caught Jack up on the goings on at the Haus, and talked through a few potential plays for SMH.

It wasn’t until they were getting ready for bed that things got awkward again. Jack came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth, not pretending to look away as Bitty changed from his clothes into his pajama pants and t-shirt. Bitty smiled and blushed. After returning his toothbrush to the bathroom, Jack moved toward him, running his fingers gently up Bitty’s sides, over the thin cotton of his shirt. “This OK?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Bitty was surprised to find his breath already short. He pushed up and kissed Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. “Yeah.”

They kissed a long time, just standing together in the center of Jack’s bedroom. Bitty felt light-headed by the time Jack pulled away. “We should talk about where we are with this now,” Jack said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling off his socks. “So we know we’re both on the same page.”

Bitty nodded. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted Jack to touch him, and to kiss him again, and for it never to stop. But Jack was right. “Well,” he said, “I’m done with school for a month. My stress is...gone. So it’s really up to you.”

Jack shook his head. “Not gonna get out of it that easy. It’s not just school. We’ve talked a lot about how you need to stop doing things because you think they’ll make my life easier, or make me happier. And this needs to not be one of those things where you just do what you think is good for me.”

Jack’s voice was gentle, but Bitty still felt a bit chided. “I’m not, Jack,” he began.

Jack didn’t interrupt, but raised his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. Bitty scowled and continued. “I want...I want you. I want you to touch me, and I want to touch you, and I want...sex.” He blushed furiously again. When was he going to be able to talk about this without blushing? “But I really don’t want to put pressure on you. And if it’s going to put pressure on you, then I don’t want it. I can wait as long as I need to wait. It’s your first season…”

Jack interrupted. “Yeah, it’s my first season. We’ve talked about that. But I am not a child or an invalid, bud. I’m not that fragile. And I want you, too.” He reached out and grabbed Bitty’s hand, pulling him down to the sit on the bed. “I want it because you want it, but I also want it just for myself. I’ve been thinking about you nonstop. Thinking about you in my mouth, you under my hands. Thinking about being inside you.”

Bitty knew he was bright red, but it didn’t matter. “You didn’t say anything,” he stuttered.

Jack shrugged. “Like I said earlier, I didn’t want to put any pressure on you. And I think you were right, we should take it slow. We didn’t do ourselves any favors before, with pushing it. We have lots of time.”

Lots of time, Bitty thought, fuzzy and warm. Yeah. “OK,” he said. “Then let’s...let’s take it slower this time. But let’s not stop anymore. OK, Jack?”

Jack nodded. “OK,” he said. “Definitely OK.”

They spent a long, long time just kissing, hands wandering, relearning each other. Jack pulled Bitty into his lap, boxing him in with his arms and kissing him senseless. It felt right, both hot and safe.

Finally, realizing they’d been grinding together in a way that was going to either case chafing or a mess, Bitty pulled back. “Jack?” he asked. “Can I...can I see you? See you doing what you were doing earlier?”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, sure. You want that?”

Bitty nodded. In truth, it had been at the back of his mind the entire evening. “It’s hot...you touching yourself.”

“OK.” Jack looked calm and happy. “You’re gonna have to get off me, though.”

Bitty laughed and pushed himself out of Jack’s lap. He reached back out immediately, pulling up the hem of Jack’s t-shirt. “Take this off, OK?”

Jack smiled and pulled it over his head. Bitty took a moment to admire him. Jack had always been a big guy, but the NHL trainers were building muscles of which Bitty would never have previously dreamed. “Honey, you are gorgeous.”

Jack looked down, embarrassed. “Thanks,” he said, quiet. “How do you...what do you want to see?”

It was heartening that Jack was awkward, too. Sometimes Jack’s greater experience made Bitty forget that this was also new to him. Even though he wasn’t Jack’s first sexual partner, he was Jack’s first partner. “I just want to see you,” Bitty said. He sat back down on the bed and reached for the waist of Jack’s pajamas. “I want to see what you do when you’re alone.”

Jack was quiet as he pulled his pants off, already half-hard. Bitty let his eyes linger, and saw Jack grow under his gaze. “I’ve been thinking,” Jack said softly, moving his hand to his cock and running his thumb up the underside. “About your mouth. About you on your knees for me. You’re so perfect.”

“Is that, would you rather…?” Bitty’s voice trailed off, his focus completely on Jack’s fingers.

“No,” Jack said. “Not now. This is good.” He wrapped a loose hand around himself. “I think I like you watching me.”

Bitty looked up to see the seriousness in Jack’s expression. He looked a bit wondering, a bit curious. “Do you want me to talk?” Bitty asked.

Jack nodded immediately, and Bitty saw his hand tighten.

Bitty smiled moving closer to Jack and resting his head against Jack’s chest. “I think about you, too,” he said. “About your body, and how you feel when I touch you. And just about you, under the shower when you get off the ice, all your muscles wet.” Bitty ran his fingers along Jack’s side and Jack shivered under them. “Of course, now I’ll think about this, about how your dick looks in your hand.”

Jack’s hand had tightened further, his motion getting less casual. He made a small noise and lifted it off. “Dry,” he said, apologetic.

Bitty grabbed Jack’s wrist, first kissing the middle of his palm, and then running his tongue up each finger, sucking them into his mouth in turns, letting his spit run over them. It shouldn’t have been hot--Bitty thought the boys spitting was the nastiest thing on Earth--but it was.

When Jack’s hand was glistening wet, he returned it to his cock, hissing softly as he wrapped his fist around himself again. “Bits,” he said, voice a little faint, “keep talking?”

“Of course, darlin’,” Bitty said, He was surprised by how turned on he was, without Jack touching him at all. His own hardness ached between his legs, and he couldn’t help but push a bit against Jack’s hip.

Jack chuckled, his hand not stopping. “You’re next,” he promised. Bitty shivered.

“God, honey, you look so good,” Bitty said, realizing he was beginning to babble, but hoping Jack wouldn’t care. “I love how big your hands are, how strong.” He kissed Jack’s chest, nuzzling against whatever he could reach as he continued to watch, wide-eyed.

Jack’s pace had increased now, and his cock was dark when it peeked from his closed fist. “Do you want me to come like this?” he asked, voice tight.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Bitty said. “Please. I want to see you make yourself come.”

Bitty was quiet then, forgetting that he was supposed to be talking as he watched Jack’s speed increase again, his wrist twisting a bit on each upstroke. Bitty thought dimly that he’d have to remember Jack liked that. Jack’s hips started to rise from the bed, coming up to meet his hand, and his heart was pounding louder under Bitty’s ear. “You should...move your face,” Jack gasped. “I’m gonna…”

Bitty had just enough time to pull his face back before Jack was coming, splashing up onto his belly, nearly to where Bitty’s head had just been. Bitty stifled his giggle as Jack tugged himself through the last of his orgasm, then let his hand fall onto his stomach.

“You almost got me!” Bitty couldn’t help but say, moving back in to tuck himself under Jack’s arm.

“Your fault for having your face there,” Jack countered, breathing hard. “That is a whole lot more intense with an audience.”

“Pretty intense to be the audience, too,” Bitty agreed. “Hot, though.”

Jack nodded, clearly coming back to himself. He pushed his hip gently against Bitty’s. “What about you?” he asked. “Do you want to…?”

“Do you want me to?” Bitty had wondered if Jack would want this to be a two-way demonstration.

“Of course I do. But if you’re not comfortable, that’s fine.”

Bitty considered it for a minute. It was a bit embarrassing, sure, but if watching him made Jack feel anything like watching Jack had made him feel, it was worth it. “No, I’m...I’ll do it,” he said softly. He lifted his hips and pulled off his pajama pants. “Not gonna take long, though. That was quite the performance.”

Jack giggled and turned onto his side, mindless of the mess on his stomach. He ran his eyes up and down Bitty’s body. “You’re beautiful, Bits.”

Bitty blushed. No matter how many times Jack told him, he never got tired of hearing it. “Thank you,” he said. He let his hand run down his chest, over his stomach, and between his legs, resting on the crease where his leg met his groin. “Tell me what you want to see.”

“I want to see you touch yourself. I want to see how you do it, how you make yourself feel.” Jack’s voice was low and husky. “You’ve got such soft hands. I love watching them touch me. Now I want to watch them touch you.”

Bitty couldn’t help but make a small noise as he wrapped one hand around his erection. In truth, it would take all of three strokes at this point, were he going for efficiency. He hoped he could do a bit better than that.

“Jack,” he said, breathless, fondling himself gently. “Were you thinking about me earlier? In the shower?”

“Yes,” Jack said. “It’s...embarrassing. But I was thinking about you in your hockey gear. Or getting out of your hockey gear, I guess.”

A wave of pure arousal washed over Bitty and he couldn’t help increase the pressure on his cock. “Jesus, Jack,” he half-said, half-moaned. “You want that?”

“I don’t know what it would be like in the real world,” Jack admitted. “But in my imagination, taking you out of your pads, stripping off your leggings...in a locker room, somewhere…” he trailed off and reached out, running his fingers over Bitty’s hip. “It’s so hot.”

Bitty tipped his head back, focused on the feeling of Jack’s fingers against his hot skin, and of his own hand, working quickly now, tight around himself.

“Come for me, Bits,” Jack said, voice soft, fingers still tracing patterns into Bitty’s skin. “I can see how bad you want to. I want you to.”

Bitty didn’t try to hold off. He made a sharp noise, then was pulsing into his hand, coming over his fingers. Jack pulled closer to him, and he hit Jack’s belly, too, Jack’s knuckles bumping against his own as he ran his fingers through their mixed spend.

They were both quiet, then Bitty raised his head from where it had flopped back against the bed. “Was that...was that OK?”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Pretty far better than OK, Bits.”

Bitty smiled. “For me, too,” he said. After a pause, he added, “maybe that’s a good start. Getting us back in slowly, you know?”

Jack hummed agreement. “Yeah, I think so.” Looking down at his stomach, he sighed. “OK, gotta clean this off.” He reached his hand out. “Come shower with me before we go to sleep?” He looked at Bitty and smirked. “My shower earlier got interrupted.”

Much as he would have liked to just pass out, Bitty agreed, standing up with Jack. “Do my hair?” he asked. Jack had washed his hair once before, and he’d loved it, but been shy to ask for it again. Tonight made him bold.

“I’d love to,” Jack said. If his warm smile was anything to go by, he’d liked it the last time as well.

As they walked toward the bathroom, Bitty reflected on how they’d once again managed to talk through their awkward feelings and end up better for it. They were going to go to bed happy and sated. They were learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on [Tumblr](https://coffeewithconsequences.tumblr.com/) or read the rest of my fic here at [Archive of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/works)!


End file.
